The Impossible Unbreakable Vow
by Away From Me
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has been in Azkaban long enough to realize what is important in life. He has requested Draco to forget all the old ways and he wants Hermione Granger to marry his son. Unaware, Draco cast the spell of the unbreakable vow that seals his future. When Draco finds out the truth, Hermione and him fight to love one another or to lose her life.
1. His Last Request

_Disclaimer: As always, HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Yes, I realize my characters are a bit AU and I also realize some of you may be like "wtf?" i kind of agree. But, you must remember, they have been working together for four years and are now civil with one another: its called growing up after a war changes your life._

_Both Hermione and Draco are single. the epilogue never happened, yet everything else did._

_Authors Note: This story was posted on my HPFF account. I am posting it here also. Eventually the story will be revised and updated. TY_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**His Last Request**

Hermione jumped as the door behind her closed. Shaking her head, she continued through the cold corridor that led pass the prisoners that lay within Azkaban. She kept her head low and her hood up. Her cloak did its job, hiding her face from the prisoners who leered at her.

She rose her head a fraction of an inch, just enough to see some of the prisoners. It was amazing some of their differences. Some of them were curled into a ball, others were screaming, some were mumbling to themselves, shaking their heads, others were glaring daggers in her direction.

"Thinks she's better than us," A man whispered as she walked by.

"I am" She hissed back. Her left hand was curled tight into a fist, her wand hand was curled tight around the shaft of her own wand. She kept walking, her eyes roaming over the prisoners, looking for the face she was wanting to see.

"Funny, a mudblood thinking she's better than some of us purebloods." It was the voice she was looking for. The drawl that matched the voice she had heard for seven years of her life at Hogwarts and four years afterwards. It made her hair stand up on her arms as she stopped and pivoted facing directly into a dark cell where a man lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was doing better than some of the other prisoners. She noted how his cold grey eyes stared at the ceiling, how his blonde hair lay around him, getting longer with each passing day. Her eyes narrowed on him as he sat up and looked at her. His pale sharp features caught her eye and she tried not to cringe on the inside.

"Lucius" She nodded. Her voice was soft and musical. It filled the air and made some of the prisoners who were muttering beside Lucius quiet.

"Ms. Granger" He said, standing and putting his hands on the bars that separated them. He was a full head taller than her, just like his son Draco, her boss. "How is my son?"

"As insufferable as it gets," Hermione smirked, she'd picked that up from Draco. She was his second-in-command, which meant they were with each other almost every day and sadly, every moment. "Actually, he's quite angry with me for taking today off so unexpectedly." It was her way of telling Mr. Malfoy to get to the point.

"Well, it's not as if you Aurors are too busy these days," Lucius whispered, dismissing his sons distress as if it were nothing.

"We're busy rebuilding… still" Hermione's eyes had narrowed as she jutted her chin out. She had no idea why Lucius had an owl sent to her, formally telling her that he requested her presence at his cell in Azkaban as soon as possible. He'd even said please… and Hermione was curious.

"How have you been, Ms. Granger?" He asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am no t one for pleasantry when I have a mission. Please do not attempt civil conversation with me, I am here on business. You have advised me to seek you out immediately; I have done as you asked. Please spare me of the ridiculous bullshit that society expects people to have. We have nothing in common, nor will we ever have anything in common, so please, tell me what exactly you summoned me for." Her voice was cold and she watched Lucius eyes grow wide as she spoke.

"Impressive… you have most certainly been spending time with Draco." His smile was pained. "Please understand that my son means everything to me and that is why I have summoned you."

"What?" Hermione threw her eyebrows up and crossed her arms. She quickly fixed her expression into a cold glare. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Everything, Ms. Granger, absolutely everything," He whispered looking down. Suddenly he looked up at her and his face hardened and she almost took a step back. He looked exactly like Draco in that moment. "Everything I've taught him, everything he knows, it is so wrong. I have written him a letter. I would like you to take it to him. Please." He turned and went back to the bed that lay on the floor and searched through it; looking for the letter he'd just finished writing.

"Why me?"

"You're with him every single day, girl. Who else but you? Draco has no one and I am very much aware of that. After I was sentenced to the kiss in the next week and Narcissa went into hiding, Draco has all but been forgotten. I have given him all the Malfoy fortune, everything. He needs it, but Miss Granger, wealth is not everything." Lucius whispered the last part, handing Hermione the letter.

Her lips parted, "What do you want me to do?"

He smiled, a slow, smoldering, secret smile. "I want you to help Draco. I don't want him to live the old ways. Tell him to forget it all. The blood lines, everything. I want you to help Draco find love again."

"You really are out of your bloody to mind to think that your son, my boss and pain in my ass, will actually listen to me about blood lines. Not to mention the idea of us having a conversation about love" She scoffed.

"Ms. Granger, you are the closest woman to Draco in his life right now." He said.

"How do you know that?" She hissed.

"I know my son. I know that you are his second-in-command, therefore, you are thrown together by neither of your own will. Draco is empty. Please fill him again. This is why I don't want you to simply have a conversation with him about love. I want you, Ms. Granger, to be my future daughter in-law, even if I am not alive to see the day." He smiled a sad smile.

Hermione broke his smile with a harsh laugh, "you think that I am going to marry your prat of a son. I can hardly stand to be in the same office as the bloke, let alone the same bed."

"You're so perfect for each other…"

"I am a muggleborn, Mr. Malfoy, and because of your teachings to your son, I am beneath him."

"Well, Draco hasn't always listened to me, now has he?"

"Excuse me?"

"If Draco listened to everything I have told him, he would be sitting in the cell beside me" Lucius whispered. "I thank Merlin every day for his stubbornness."

"You do realize that trying to put Draco and I together romantically, that would be the end of the world as we know it." Hermione couldn't help the small smile on her face. She felt a cold hand grab hers and she tensed immediately as she stared directly into Lucius' eyes.

"Please. Draco knows neither love nor kindness. His mother is gone and I am to receive the kiss in a week. Draco has no one. You could fill that void, for me; give my son a reason to live. I'm begging you Ms. Granger, help Draco renounce the old ways, let him have a love as pure as Lily Potters for her son. Give him a chance; you really are not so different. The boy can love, I've seen it. The love for his mother and myself was so very strong, you must understand, I cannot let my son grow into someone like me. I pushed everyone away for so long, please. Don't let him be like me." He voice broke on the last word and tears filled his eyes. Hermione's heart ached. She stared down at the pale hand that gripped her arm so strongly for such a weak man.

"I'll try." Hermione whispered.

Lucius dropped her hand, "That is all I can ask of you."

"Draco wont like this" Hermione whispered.

"He's stubborn. Just get through to him, make him angry, make him bend and break for you Ms. Granger, you have to break through every barrier I have instilled in him." He sighed, grabbing another piece of paper from his pocket. "On the night of your wedding, please give him this" He whispered, sliding a much heavier, thicker envelope through the bars.

"How are you so confident?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from the envelope to stare into his eyes.

"Now that is a simple question. I'm asking a favor from the strongest and smartest witch alive. Hermione Granger, you will one day be the first muggleborn in my family. You will break the strong blood line and in doing so, you will be doing a great favor to my family." Lucius smiled at her then, a real smile that reached his eyes.

"What brought all of this on?" Hermione asked.

"It was the colorful way Draco spoke of you when home for the holidays. The way he noticed every little detail about you; the poor boy was so lost in his hatred for you he couldn't see how much he truly admired and adored you. Narcissa and I could. Now it's your job to get him to realize it."

"I'll do it" Hermione whispered. She met his eyes, her face set, "Whatever it takes."

"You had better run along." Lucius nodded, the smile coming away from his face, the cold indifference setting back in. Hermione turned to leave, "I wish I could be alive to see you as my daughter in-law" he whispered as she began the long walk out of the prison.

Hermione's mind was racing as she began walking away. She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into. Somehow, she knew Mr. Malfoy was right; she did need to save Draco and herself. She had never thought she could try to be with him but now, she knew she must. She was going to give herself to Draco Malfoy; she'd break the second strongest wizard she had ever known. She was going to make her boss love her; love her so much that it practically broke his heart.

* * *

Draco gritted his teeth as he stared at the words written on the parchment sent to him earlier that morning.

_Something came up, I wont be at work today. You'll live._

_Hermione_

He threw the note down and folded his arms, glaring around his office. Exactly who the hell did she think she was? She talked to him as if she were the boss and not the other way around. Everyone else who worked under him would shuffle nervously in his presence, speak only when spoken too and keep to themselves. They were terrified to even think the words 'day off' and here she was, sending him an owl, informing him that she would not make it in today. Not only was it totally rude and unprofessional, she also had made the comment 'you'll live' stating that she didn't give a damn if he was angry with her or not.

He let a slow growl through his lips. True, she never asked for a day off. True, she was always 15 minutes early. True, every case he came to a halt on, she figured out the problem. True, she was his second, which meant she did have more priority then everyone else. But she was still underneath him.

Leaning back and shutting his eyes, he began to wonder where the hell she was and what in the bloody hell was more important than being at his side. They were working on a huge case and she knew it. She knew he couldn't afford her to be away from the office. Whatever it was, it had to be important.

He heard something slap down on his desk and a small 'hmph'.

"I leave for a day and your sleeping on your job" He recognized her voice instantly. Opening his eyes he stared at the pretty brunette who had truly gone from being a complete frog to a princess. She was tall, thin, and lean. She had perfect curves and complete self confidence. He noticed her apparel.

"What's with the midnight black cloak, Hermione?" He asked suddenly, focusing on her face. She shook her head and lowered her hood, her long brown hair flowing into perfect tendrils. He looked at her lips and the perfect teeth behind them as she slowly bit her lip. His eyes found hers and for a brief second he saw hesitation, then hardness strike back into the beautiful depths of her eyes.

"I was summoned to Azkaban today." She said, crossing her arms.

His heart almost stopped. "What? Did you go there alone?" She nodded her reply. "Are you absolutely fucking mental women, are you trying to get yourself killed? You do realize that we have put half of those wizards and witches there."

"Yes, I was there too, remember" She shrugged, as if it was no big deal, "And don't call me mental and don't swear at me, Draco."

"Don't scold me. You're the one who is in trouble here. I had no notice whatsoever of your absence, I get this note that all but says sod off, and then you end up showing up here after being absent all day. Then you tell me that you went to Azkaban unaccompanied..."

"I am not a child. We graduated next to each other in our training. The highest ranking in our class, perfect marks, Draco Malfoy, you know damn well that I do not need a body guard."

"I know you are smart, that's why I am wondering what you were thinking. You know better Hermione, hell I know better. We're a team; I would never go there without you. You should have taken me." Draco glared at the women. Didn't she get it? She'd made herself vulnerable. "You could have been killed."

Draco looked up at the silence that followed. Hermione was studying him, her eyes narrowing and then relaxing. She bit her lower lip and then slowly began to smile.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked. He really wasn't in the mood for her mood swings.

"Are you done?" She laughed. She actually laughed at him.

"Ms. Granger.. " He growled. She stopped laughing but still smiled a beautiful smile at him. Then she tapped the envelope on his disk. He glanced down and saw the word "Dragon" written in elegant cursive. "My father… you went to see my father?" A hollow feeling bit up in his chest. His dad, he tried to forget the man that he loved so much and loathed at the same time.

"He wanted me to give this to you" Hermione said.

"Why did he send for you and not me?" Draco asked.

"Don't be foolish, Draco, we both know you wouldn't have gone." She said. He saw the curiosity in her gaze.

"I'm not reading it while you're in here" He said.

"Kill joy" Hermione said. He stared at her for a second and she sighed. "You're serious? But we share the same office, how about I just go to my desk and you can read your letter."

"Hermione… I'm asking for privacy." I held her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Then take it as a demand from your boss, get out." He hated using that tone with her. He hated watching her eyes narrow on his and all laughter leave her face.

"You'll never change." She hissed and as she was walking away he heard another whisper, "Lucius will never have what he wants."

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"None of your damn business, your majesty" She jeered back at him, slamming the door behind her.

"You should really stop offending your partner like that" One of the portraits behind his desk spoke to him. He turned to see Craven Kilowski and Adyssen Hart staring at him. Craven had spoken. The high soprano voice of Adyssen then hit his ears.

"You'll never work in perfect harmony if you don't treat her like your equal." Adyssen nodded.

"Excuse me, but did I ask you?" He shook his head and sighed. If there was one thing he liked about muggles, it was that their portraits at least didn't talk.

He turned to the envelope in his hand and sighed, opening the letter from his father.

_My Son,_

_I have wasted away here in Azkaban for some time. I want to graciously thank you for finally sending word that after I have been given the kiss, the guards can kill me. I know that it was rough on you, making the decision and watching my death slip through your fingers. Do not blame yourself._

_You are probably wondering why I asked Ms. Granger to come and see me. I had business to speak with her and I am hoping it all goes well. I've heard she's your second, hope it's not too taxing on you. _

_The real reason for this letter is that it will truthfully be my last request. Draco Malfoy, forget the old ways in which I have taught you. In the end, it destroyed me. It matters not, whether your pureblood, muggleborn, or even a traitor like the Weasleys. The bloodline of a person does not register with how great of a wizard or witch they will be._

_Do not be afraid to show emotion. It, alas, is not a weakness. Love for all that your heart is worth, and do not hold back. Do not be afraid to let someone into your heart. I let Narcissa into mine. She was the best decision I ever made, it also led me to you._

_My son, marry a wonderful girl. Do not think twice about her bloodline. If she is what you want, go after her. Do not let her slip through your fingers._

_Friendships will not make you break. It is a hard thing to hold a friendship when you want to keep emotions at bay, but friends are a wonderful thing to have in your life._

_Anything heartless or shortcoming, please forget. Do not feel as if you would ever shame me for anything you have done. I am thankful every day for the light that shone so brightly in you._

_I love you and your mother so dearly. I will miss you both. I have requested the kiss to be moved up to tomorrow. The closer it is, the better._

_I am so very proud to call you my son. Imagine, my son the head of the Aurors. Please, listen to what I beg of you, let go of the old ways._

_If you do this for me, I will rest peacefully._

_I love you,_

_Dad_

Draco choked on the tears that threatened to fall. It was the first time and the last time he would ever know that his dad could even think the words I love you. His dad said he'd move the kiss up to tomorrow. Draco rubbed his face and grabbed his cloak, throwing the letter into his desk.

Walking from the room, he spotted the brunette.

"Granger" He said. His voice was firm and he stared straight at her. She walked over to him. "Get your cloak back on."

"What?" She stared at him, seeing the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He blinked and his vulnerability was gone.

"I said grab your shit, we're going to Azkaban, now" He waited for a few moments as she gathered her things and walked back over to him. His other employee were staring at him, he narrowed his eyes, "Don't you all have work to do?" The cold ice in his voice was like a jolt for the Aurors. They all went back to what they were doing, not daring to look up. He shifted his gaze to Hermione. His eyes hit hers as he grabbed her hand.

Then he shut his eyes and apparated them both to Azkaban. His eyes fell on Hermione as she shivered slightly. "You will not speak of what happens here, do you understand me?" His whisper was deadly.

"Yes sir." She whispered back, and he walked around her, not looking back to see if she was following. He didn't need too. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

_**End Chapter One**_


	2. The Unbreakable Vow

**Chapter 2**

**The Unbreakable Vow**

Draco's eyes swept over the prisoners, his presence causing hisses from all of them. Words like traitor were whispered but quickly quieted as he glared in their direction. He was unlike Hermione, who had pulled her cloak tight around her small frame, hoping to not be recognized. Draco, on the other hand, was very much open to the idea of leering into the face of every wizard and witch he had put behind bars.

Sooner than Hermione could imagine, they stopped in front of the prison in which Lucius Malfoy was laying. He was leaning against the back wall, his head resting against the stone.

Hermione heard Draco's sharp in-take of breath.

So did Lucius, because at the exact moment, he turned around and met his sons eyes.

Hermione stared at the pair, her breath falling short. They were the exact same height, Draco stood tall with his shoulders back, and Mr. Malfoy soon brought himself to the same position. It was like a mirror image, except that Draco's hair still fell into his eyes slightly. He had short hair while his fathers was tied back.

Lucius Malfoy walked across the small expanse of his cell and came toe to toe with his son, the bars between them. His eye flared with happiness, and he even smiled, as Draco nodded at him.

"You moved up the date" Draco finally said, his voice echoing as every prisoner listened to their conversation.

"Yes, I did" Lucius nodded.

"You shouldn't have done that, I'm working on an appeal," Draco's cool front finally broke as his eye begged with his father.

"Nonsense, Draco. They want me dead. I was He-Who-Must.."

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Voldemort," Hermione boldly interrupted. Draco's father smirked at her slightly.

"Well, anyway, I was the Lords right hand man, they will never appeal my case."

"Bloody hell, father, I needed just this week, they would listen, I can get them to listen."

"Draco, do not put your job and your life in jeopardy for the likes of me, I have already made your life hard enough." Lucius pleaded with his son and Draco shook his head.

"No. Father you do not deserve this. You know it, and I know it. You were protecting your family…"

"…and I was killing other families, Draco. That is not forgivable."

"You had no choice." Draco's voice was strong. "He would have killed us all, mum, Bellatrix, and myself."

"It does not change what I have done."

"I know that, of course I know this, but you…"

"I was in the wrong." Lucius said.

"You were doing what you thought was necessary to protect the ones you loved, if I did not misread your letter; that is what I gathered from it."

"No Draco, the point of my letter was for you to let go of all the old teachings…"

"Father, I have long past let go of such tendencies. I work every single day next to a muggleborn, a female who is very headstrong and speaks when not spoken too. A women, who, every single day, challenges me. That does not mean I will ever break our bloodline."

"I want you too."

"Why?" Draco's eyes had narrowed.

"Because being pureblooded, we represent everything he wanted." Lucius whispered, his eyes meeting Draco's.

Hermione followed the conversation, trying her best not too. She glanced around the room as if to give the two men privacy, although she heard every word. She glanced into the prison next to Mr. Malfoy and found wizard looking at her with a look of lust. She narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"You are a pretty little thing." He whispered, eying Hermione head to toe.

"You would do best to keep your eyes averted." Draco suddenly hissed, turning on the wizard.

"Draco, talk to your father, I'm capable." Hermione nodded at him. Draco looked at her and nodded, turning back to her conversation.

"Protective, the son of Malfoy," the man said.

"I do not need his protection. Keep your eyes on my face, before I rearrange yours." Hermione glared.

"Draco! You are not listening to me," Lucius' voice broke through Hermione's concentration and she tried very hard not to listen to the conversation unfolding.

"I do not understand why you want to change EVERYTHING that you were so proud of, dad. What happened to you? You WANT me to marry a muggleborn, or even a MUGGLE." Draco shook his head, staring in disbelief at his father. "You must be sick."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will listen to me. I am not unwell, besides the constant presence of dementors. You need to let go of all prejudice. I want you to marry for love, my son. Let nothing fall short of it, I want you to be happy. To have a fine young woman who makes you smile at the end of the day, who will give you children whom you can love with all your heart. I want no darkness in your life."

"Darkness never leaves one alone."

"No, but even the deepest of shadows can be contained." Lucius said.

"I am not here to argue with you."

"To right you are not. You will listen to me, as it is my last request."

"Dad.."

"No buts, Ms. Granger, please come here."

Hermione startled at her name but turned towards Lucius. Her eyes hit his as he smiled softly at her. Then she looked at Draco, he looked stressed, angry, and he was looking at her as if he'd forgotten she was there. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"I want you to grab my hand." Hermione arched an eyebrow, and then looked to Draco, who nodded.

Hermione stepped closer, and grab Mr. Malfoy's hand.

"Draco, I want you to perform the unbreakable vow." Lucius said.

"What? No. I will not. I refuse to put Hermione…"

"You will do it." Lucius glared. Draco sighed.

"What did you promise him?" Draco asked.

"Nothing I can't handle, go ahead" Hermione nodded. She knew what this was about. She moved her hand from Mr. Malfoy's to his forearm. Draco circled his wand, muttering the incantation, she watched as the light circled their wrists.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, agree to keep your end of the bargain, my dying wish, no matter the circumstances?"

"I agree."

"Do you promise to go out of your way to make sure that he is happy in the end?"

"I swear."

"Miss Granger, do you promise me, that you will succeed in giving Draco his final letter from me, in the exact conditions that I stated." Lucius asked.

Hermione swallowed. If she agreed to this, it meant she would end up marrying Draco. She bit her lip, she'd die if she didn't. Her eyes landed on Draco, his wand pointed at their hands, his eyes boring into hers, a million questions hiding. He stared at her, seeing deep into her soul.

As she looked deeper into his eyes, she saw deep into his soul. She saw the darkness, the light and the capability to love. The concern for her, the curiosity as to what she was agreeing too. The anger that radiated within him for not knowing what was being agreed upon, the fact, that she knew something that he didn't. The anger switched to anxiety, the worry of what she was getting into.

Instead of looking at Lucius when she made the final part of her promise, she stared into Draco's eyes, "I do." She whispered.

"Then I bind you, as your witness, to the unbreakable vow." Draco whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. Warmth went up her arm, through her body and when it left, she shivered and dropped Lucius' hand.

She wondered what Draco would say, if he knew, that he had just bound her to marry him or die trying.

She looked at Lucius, who smiled a sad smile.

"I will rest in peace because of you, Hermione." He smiled at her, a full blown smile.

"And if I fail?"

"He is not that stubborn, and you are exquisite."

"Excuse me, what the bloody hell did you two just agree on?" Draco's voice was filled with anger.

"You will find out in due time, Draco. Either that or Hermione will die." Lucius said.

Hermione leveled her eyes with Lucius, "I will not fail."

* * *

Draco stared between Hermione and his father. He was so angry, so worried, so confused. Hermione was looking at Lucius with complete understanding, a determined glint hitting her eyes that said she would not give up.

"I think we will be leaving now. I will push back the date for the kiss father..."

"Draco, don't. I'm ready." He nodded.

"But..."

"There is no hope son." Lucius said. Draco looked down, feeling defeat for the first time. It was true, no one would ever think to set Lucius free. He wanted to believe he could save his father. He truly wanted to believe it was true. "Draco…. I have always loved you… and your mother… so very much."

Draco stared at his father as he watched Hermione from the corner of his eye, turning away, pretending as if she didn't exist.

"I love you too, dad" He whispered, stepping forward and letting his father wrap him in a hug, with bars separating them. It was the first hug he'd had from his father since he was six years old. But the next words out of Lucius' mouth made Draco stiffen in his arms and pull back and stare at his father in disbelief.

"She will die if you cannot learn to love her. She has promised to love you." It was a soft whisper.

"No." Draco shook his head.

"Yes Draco…" Lucius smirked at his son. "You will learn."

"How can this ever work out…"

"You will make it so… she will make it so." Lucius nodded at Hermione, who turned and looked back at them both, meeting Draco's eyes. His stomach tightened as he looked at her. She was beautiful but so very far out of his league, yet at the same time, so beneath him. "She will make a lovely Lady Malfoy."

"You have truly gone insane, father" Draco shook his head, "We despise each other."

"Yet, at the same time, she's the closest women you have in your life."

"You're mental."

"You're already in love with her, you're just blinded by prejudice." Lucius smiled.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to St. Mungo's?"

"Draco... don't fight her, let her make you love her… she will give you so much in return."

"She doesn't have a choice now."

"Yes. She had the choice in the beginning Draco. She could have refused, but she didn't… it makes you wonder, why she didn't refuse it altogether." Lucius sighed. "Draco, I must sleep, I have many things I want to think about before tomorrow comes."

"You will be missed." Draco said, coughing back the choke of tears.

"Thank you" Lucius whispered. Draco stared at his father and they stood silently staring at each other. Memorizing the others face. Every line, every crease, every intake of breath. Finally, Draco turned away and walked up beside Hermione who looked up into his eyes.

He stared down at her, confusion and anger in his stare, and underneath it all, sadness.

She didn't speak as they turned to walk away, with each step, his heart broke. He could hear his fathers shattered crying behind him. Draco tried his hardest to shake off his tears. One spilled over his eyes, blurring his vision, and he stopped, right beside the door that would lead them outside.

"He loves you" Hermione whispered. Draco looked down at the pretty but strong witch.

In that moment, he did what he knew best how to do, and that was find a distraction.

"You, have A LOT of explaining to do." She shifted backward at the glare that hit his eyes. He grabbed her arm and apparated them back to his office, where he backed her up against his office door, staring hard at her.

"I… Draco… I can…"

"You made an unbreakable vow…"

"Yes.."

"To love me…" He glared at her, he didn't know if he was angry or scared.

"Yes…"

"Hermione Granger… how could you be so stupid?"

"Excuse me" She quickly took offense to the belittling of her intellect.

"I am not Potter or Weasley. There is not a shred of light…"

"You, Draco Malfoy, are so very wrong. I know you. I work with you every day. I know what kind of man you are. Beneath all that hard tough exterior, there is a scared little boy." Hermione glared at him.

Draco stopped, amazed that she could read him. He backed away from her, lifting his hands from the door and staring at her.

"Get out." He whispered.

"Draco... I didn't…"

"Granger… please, please, don't make me yell at you. We have a very long road ahead of us if we're going to try to keep you alive. Let me think. Leave me. If you are going to love a man like me, start learning now. I need time, time away, time to think, to wonder what the hell you were thinking. I cannot do this with you here, just leave." Draco practically begged her.

Instead of turning and leaving, she advanced on him, as he stepped backward. He didn't stop until his back hit the wall behind him. Her eyes hit his and she glared at him.

"It is not impossible to fall in love with you, Draco Malfoy. So don't you dare make it that way! I'm going to break you, I'm going to make you spill every secret, every desire, I will make you bleed Draco. I'm going to make you love me so much, it will tear up your insides. So don't you dare push me away, I leave when I feel the need. I will speak when I wish to speak. I will fight when I want to fight. And I will learn to love you and I will make you propose to me, Draco Malfoy. Just face it, you're stuck with me. One day you will marry me. One day, I will be your wife. And one day, you will love having me in your life. That day may be far away, but it will happen. I will not die trying to make you love me. You will love me, mark my words." And with that, she walked out of his office.

Draco stood still for a moment, before grabbing the closest thing to him and hurling it at the wall. He watched the vase shatter to pieces and he sunk to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

Hermione had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.


	3. Confessions and Visitors

**I own only my plot and my storyline, the characters go to J.K. Rowling. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and there will be more on the way.**

Well, enjoy this chapter, I promise you'll love it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Confessions and Visitors**

Hermione glared at her reflection as she tried to do something with her hair. She was getting ready to go see Harry and Ginny Potter and also Ron and Luna Weasley. She hadn't seen them for awhile, considering she'd been so busy working with Draco lately.

Her eyes narrowed instantly. He was nothing but a complete and total prat.

He knew that if they didn't try to make something work between them that Hermione was going to die. So what does he do about it after that elaborate conversation in their office? He ignores her! That foul egotistical jerk of a man had the audacity to ignore her every time she asked him a question. Even if it was about a case they were working on. She bit her lip as she thought about bloody, stupid, egotistical, pureblooded Draco Malfoy.

She'd attempted many times to make conversation only to receive a grunt in response. When she apologized about his loss of his father he actually snorted and glared at her for a second, then went back to pretending she doesn't exist.

However when he was quiet, she took the time to truly look at him. He wore his hair short like he had in sixth year of Hogwarts. He liked it that way, it kept out of his way when they went on missions. His grey eyes pierced through the document he was reading. His pale, sharp features were outlined perfectly from the profile glance she had of him.

He was a tall, lean, muscular man. He bit his lip in concentration and furrowed his brow. He had a perfect complexion and even with all the lack of sleep she was sure he was getting, he didn't even have dark circles under his eyes. Yet another reason to hate this man, he was perfect even at his lowest.

Well… at least the kids would be a good looking bunch.

Shaking her head, she tried to stop thinking about him only to remember that today was the day she was going to tell her friends about what predicament she was in.

Oh, she was so dead!

She could already hear how mad Ron was going to be. How Harry was going to be completely shocked. How Ginny was going to look at her as if she were the craziest women on the Earth.

Then again, maybe she was.

What had been going through her mind? Draco Malfoy and her wed, in love, with a family one day? It sounded more farfetched then her joining the ranks of Voldemort when he was at large. She'd almost rather marry a hippogriff.

But it was Lucius Malfoy who had been her undoing. The way he had smiled so sadly, how much care was in his voice as he begged her to take care of his son, to give him something he'd never had.

It was the fact that she knew Draco needed someone to love him. She felt sad for him not having anyone. Perhaps it was all pity?

It couldn't have been anything. She was in no way attracted to her boss… well… only slightly…

Tsking at her own image, she grabbed a pony tail and threw up a messy bun. Who gave a damn what her hair looked like anyways, both her friends were married.

Grabbing her wand and shoving it up in the front pocket of her cloak, she walked towards the fire place and grabbed the floo powder.

She stared at her home. It was huge, but ever so lonely.

"Potter Manor" She boldly called out to the empty spaced, releasing the powder, and feeling the flames engulf her, before stepping out into the parlor of Harry's mansion.

"MIA" Screamed a tiny Teddy. He was running towards her, and she caught him just as he was about to tackle her. He was four years old now, and he looked so much like Remus and Tonks.

"Well hello there" She smiled.

"Hi to you too" Ginny Potter waddled into the room. Hermione beamed at her, she was carrying her second child, while a little James clung to her hand, rubbing his eyes.

"Mi" He smiled. He was still learning words and it was cute how she shortened her name. He giggled and ran to her.

"My gosh he's huge" Hermione smiled, picking him up in her other arm.

"It's amazing. I can't wait to get this little one out though." Ginny smiled.

"I still can't believe your waiting until the baby is born to know what gender it is" Hermione smiled, setting down the boys.

"Well, were going to have one more after this. So either way, were good. We have the names picked out too. Albus Severus for a boy and Lily Luna for a girl," Ginny was radiant with a glow of a pregnant happily married women.

"And how is James Sirius doing" Hermione smiled. He smiled shyly back, quickly tucking his hand back into his mothers.

"Mione," She heard the deep voice of one of her favorite two people in the world.

"HARRY" She squealed, hugging him. She loved seeing her best friend, how happy he looked to have a family after so long. "Where's Ron"

"Eating" Luna smiled, walking into the room. The blonde was striking and still strange as ever. She was wearing an amusing an outfit, which Hermione was used to by now. She never wore normal clothes.

"Oi, I'm done now" Ron walked in, patting his stomach. Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"Did you leave anything for your sister and brother in-law, and their children?"

"Of course Mione, now come give me a hug" He laughed, hugging her.

"Even if he didn't the Reazalles would replenish all the food." Luna smiled. Ron took a second to look at his wife and shake his head. "Don't look at me like that Ron."

"So Hermione, you had something you wanted to tell us…" Harry said.

"You all may want to take a seat…" Hermione sighed, wringing her hands. She watched them all look at her expectantly. "I've… I've made an unbreakable vow." Hermione whispered.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Ron and Harry at the same time were yelling. Luna was looking as if she wasn't surprised, whereas Ginny's eyebrows shot up.

"With who?" Ginny asked.

"Lucius Malfoy"

Instantly, Harry and Ron were both asking her five hundred questions, demanding to know what the bloody hell was going on in her mind. She cringed slightly, taking a step back. Finally, the fury in both their eyes hit her, and at the same time, they both hissed the same question.

"What did you promise?"

Hermione swallowed, looking at Ginny who was biting her lower lip. She sighed and turned towards her best friends.

"I'm going to get married, have children, and love a man with everything I have in me."

"He made you promise that" Harry asked.

"Come on, Hermione, get to the catch…" Ron nodded.

"Draco Malfoy will be the love of my life or I will die trying." She whispered.

The silence that followed was like a knife into Hermione. Both Ron and Harry stared at her. Ginny's mouth was open in horror. Even Luna was staring at Hermione with complete shock.

Then, as if it wasn't any worse, Ron turned and walked away. Five seconds later, Harry followed after him. Hermione swallowed. It hurt worse than the yelling. They hadn't said a thing to her. She looked at Ginny, who pulled Teddy and James to their feet, and walked out of the room.

Luna was the only person who remained. She stared at Hermione for a second, then stood, turned to say something, then walked away.

Tears hit Hermione's eyes. The silence echoed through her. The clock ticked next to her as she turned and stepped into the fire place. "Granger Manor" Her voice broke and she looked around her lonely house.

It had never felt so lonely before.

* * *

Draco had avoided Hermione at all costs for the past week. He knew that he'd have to face her sometime but this week was not the one to do it. He was in a foul mood. His father had been given the kiss the following day of their discussion and then he'd been killed twelve hours later.

Draco was not in the mood for people.

Perhaps that's why all the Aurors were completely quiet whenever Draco walked into the room. No one so much as flinched with him nearby. They did their duties, no talking, no laughter, nothing.

The only person who attempted discussion was Hermione. It was hard to talk to her, he found it hard to speak with her around. She was risking her life for him and she bloody well hated him.

He walked through the room glaring at those around him and into his office.

It was odd that his chair was facing the window. He began to draw his wand when whoever was sitting in his chair turned and smiled at him. He stood completely stunned. His breath caught in his throat and he dropped his wand to the floor, slowly stepping forward.

When he spoke, he sounded like a scared little boy.

"Mum?"

* * *

How mad are Hermione's friends?  
Are they really disowning her, just like that?  
Isn't Draco's mum in hiding?  
Why would she willing be so close to Aurors?  
When will Draco and Hermione talk again?  
What happens when Hermione truly gets fed up?

Coming soon :)


	4. Aurors 101

**Chapter 4**

**Aurors 101**

Draco Malfoy stared at the woman before him. How could she look so polished? How was she so beautiful, after being on the run? She smiled at her son, standing.

After realizing he had dropped his wand, he summoned it wordlessly. Pointing it at the women he loved more than anything, he narrowed his eyes.

"You had a role in the final battle that no one knows about, not even father knew. What was it?" Draco eyed her warily.

"You're acting like Mad-Eye…"

"Answer the question, mum."

"Draco," Her voice almost brought the tears again. He swallowed hard and held his wand firm. Shed sighed, clearly annoyed. "When Lord Voldemort made me determine if Harry Potter was indeed dead, I lied and said he was, because he told me you were still alive."

Draco's wand dropped to his side. He was choking on the tears, in the back of his throat, but he shook them away.

"How are you here, you're not supposed to be here."

"Hardly a warm welcome," She said.

"Not like that mum, you know I'm beyond words to see you, knowing your well."

"I'm here to stay." Narcissa smiled.

"How"

"Potter" She said, "He kind of owed me a favor, just took him awhile to get it all cleared up."

Draco's mouth fell open. She went to the Minister? She went to Potter? Ugh. "You walked willing into the hands of the Minister of Magic."

"Potter is an understanding man, he was hardly about to send me to Azkaban after I saved his life and helped him to save everyone else. He helped me go into hiding, he was the Secret Keeper."

If Draco's mouth was hanging open in shock before, now it hit the floor, "He was your Secret Keeper! I'm your son!"

"Yes, well, you thought Lucius..."

"Dad didn't even know where you were!?"

"Come off it, Draco, you know as well as I do that Potter would never have given away my position. I visited your father frequently, and he agreed that it was for the best that you not know my location. After all, you are the Head of the Aurors, it's not like they wouldn't try to slip you something to give away where I am."

"He's the Minis..."

"I know. But no one would dare slip anything into Potters' drink, it'd be simply mad."

"Geez mum, thanks for the confidence." He narrowed his eyes, about to move when he froze. She walked towards him and rested her hand on the side of his face.

"I love you too much to put you in that predicament"

That's when the tears came.

He cried; cried for his father, cried for barely having a mother any more. His mothers' small frame hugged him. He cried because she was finally back into his life. He clung to her as if she were the last person in his world. Then he let a few tears out for Hermione and how stupid their condition was, how utterly impossible.

With that thought crossing his mind, he straightened and looked at his mother, whose eyes were slightly swollen red from crying before. He hadn't noticed that.

"Did you know?" Draco asked her. He knew she knew what he was asking, but she feigned innocence.

"Know what?"

"Father… his… he… mum he made her…" He sighed, so angry that he couldn't get the words passed his lips. "Hermione Granger made an unbreakable vow on fathers last night alive. I'm sure you know exactly what this vow was about?"

His mother looked at him, tilted her said to the side, and a small smirk that was the perfect copy of Draco's hit her face, "Naturally."

"AND YOU AGREED TO IT?" He yelled.

"You're behaving like a child, Drake" Narcissa cast a silencing charm on the room, turning back to him. "Of course I agreed to it."

"What? Why?" Draco asked.

"It is quite simple, Draco. After that final battle at Hogwarts, would you expect any less? Your father begged the Dark Lord to get to you, attempted trickery. I did trick the Dark Lord to make sure you were okay. He was standing in our way of our biggest responsibility. Why would we want to prolong his methods, his teaching?"

"It still doesn't make sense. You want me to marry a muggleborn. It's quite simple, our family tree is not so pure anyways…"

"Correction, the Black family tree is not perfect. Whereas, the Malfoy side… well, it's completely pureblood."

"Grandfather will roll over in his grave." Draco sighed, sitting behind his desk.

"You're just not trying" Narcissa suddenly snapped at her son.

"Not trying? Well, no, I'm not." Draco shrugged.

"How do you know it's impossible?"

"Well… for one, its Hermione bloody Granger… that pretty well covers it." Draco  
sighed, grabbing some memos and pulling them forward. His mothers' delicate but firm hand landed on the papers in front of him. He looked up and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Do not pretend to otherwise occupy yourself, Draco." She glared at him, her blue eyes brimming with fury. "Your father and I put a great deal of consideration into this prospect; Hermione Granger is the perfect choice. She's smart, quick to argue with you. You would not do well with a quiet house wife, we all know that. You need someone like her to challenge you every day…"

"Challenge me, yes, but not annoy the living..."

"Watch your mouth, Draco Lucius!" She snapped, "You had better not forget this is your mother you are talking too!"

"Yes, mum"

"As I was saying, She is very smart, very witty. She's brave also, not to mention Potter's best friend. Oh stop shuddering like that when I mention him, he saved your life, get over it and move on. Hermione is also a very beautiful witch, you would make a dazzling couple, not to mention the children…"

"Okay mum, first we have to get passed the whole wanting to kill each other thing before we even consider children." Draco rubbed his temples. A firm knock hit the door. He checked his watch, where was Hermione, anyways? "Enter" He said, glancing at his mother who stood straight, her shoulders pushed back.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley entered the office. Harry nodded politely at his mother, while Ron merely glanced at her.

"You, we have an issue." Ron hissed. Ron was in charge of Magical Law Enforcement, he was, sadly, possibly the smartest Head the department had ever encountered.

"Do we?" Draco asked.

"How could let Hermione…" Ron's face was beet red.

"Go through with it? I had no idea exactly what vow they were making."

"Excuse me?" Harry said.

"You heard me, Potter. I had no idea, they had talked previously and father made it very subtle. Trust me, I don't know how I'm going to fall in love with that woman."

"Watch yourself, Malfoy. The question is how she will fall in love with the likes of you." Ron hissed.

"Don't you dare talk to my son that way," Narcissa glared. Ron took a small step back, away from the women a good 5 inches shorter than him.

"I apologize, Mrs. Malfoy," Ron said.

"Listen closely, Draco. Find a way to make it work. Woo her, fall in love with her, let her fall in love with you. Don't you DARE make it impossible! Treat her like a bloody princess! I swear to you, Draco Malfoy, if you cause Hermione to die because of this stupid, unfair, bloody agreement, I will personally kill you." Harry Potter was dead serious and to be quite truthful, it scared the hell out of Draco.

The air was completely thick, Draco pulled at his tie. He glanced at Ron, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at him. Then he glanced at Harry, whose face was dead set, a no argument look too it. He glanced at his mother, who was still glaring at Ron. Shifting his gaze back to Harry, he sighed, making up his mind.

"How do you seduce the Gryffindor Goddess then?"

"Oh, well, you're lucky you know her best friends then, aren't you." Ron smirked.

"We'll owl you; we'll help you out, even if we're not talking to Hermione right now." Harry said.

"What? Why aren't you talking to Granger?"

"Because it was foolish what she did." Ron said.

"She's a grown witch, apparently, she felt it was her choice to make." Draco said.

"It's an unbreakable vow, one that is nearly impossible. You can't force someone to feel love." Harry sighed. Then his eyes brightened, "Maybe, if we used a love potion…"

"Doesn't work that way," Narcissa kindly smiled. "She has to love Draco on her own terms, anyone can give the illusion of love, that's exactly what the potion does."

"Well, we're screwed then, aren't we?" Ron sighed.

"Language" Narcissa hissed.

"Sorry, again" He blushed sheepishly. Draco smiled, something about seeing Weasley scared of his mother was amusing

"Well, we'll just have to have to help you. No one knows Hermione like Ron and I. Hell, Hermione dated Ron, so he knows how to woo her…"

"But not how to keep her" Ron said, "she's tricky Malfoy, not easy to please… not high maintenance or anything, she just knows what she wants."

"Well, hopefully, she wants to stay alive." Draco drawled, annoyed. Why did he have to do all the work, Hermione was the one who made the Vow.

"I taught you better than that, you are the man in the relationship, you had better show her that you were raised by the Malfoys and that you do have good manners. You are my son, don't you dare even think like that." Narcissa glared at him.

"I told you to stop reading my mind, mum. It's rude." Draco sighed.

"Well, perhaps if you were blocking me out…

"It's hard to block out a nagging women." Draco smirked at his mother who in turn laughed.

"You're so much like your father."

"Well, we're leaving… by the way, where is Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Running late…" Draco looked at his watch again, she was half an hour late.

Suddenly a silver patronus landed on his desk, and in Hermione's beautiful voice, she said, "Yes, I know I'm late Malfoy, I'm on my way, don't get your knickers in a twist, be there in twenty."

When the patronus disappeared, Draco stared at the place it had been. Then Ron and Harry busted up laughing, while his own mother smirked. Draco chuckled slightly.

"Your right, mum, she is rather feisty." That stopped Ron and Harry from laughing.  
They both glared at him before exiting the room, Harry, bidding goodbye to Mrs. Malfoy with a small hug. Draco rose his eyebrows at his mother.

"What?" She said, "I'm going back to the Manor, Draco. We'll talk when you come home." She disapparated. Draco shook his head, he may as well have been running late, he didn't even have any work done.

He set to work, his memos were piling up. Nearly ten minutes later, the door slammed open, and he heard a small 'hmph'.

He glanced up at her, knowing she expected him to stay silent again. Like every other time she entered their office, the feminine smell that she carried with her over powered every scent in the room.

"Good morning, Hermione." Draco said, his voice low. She froze in the middle of taking off her cloak. She glanced at Draco, unsure that he had spoken. He couldn't help the smirk that hit his face as he took in her appearance.

Her face was flushed from the winter air, her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She wore a fitting dress that showed off her figure subtly. He liked that she didn't show the world her everything. The black cloak contrasted perfectly with her outfit. She looked lovely, but he couldn't resist the urge to poke fun at her.

He smiled at her, his laughter shining in his eyes, "Rough morning?"

* * *

Hermione was running late. Draco was going to kill her. She was running around her apartment, grabbing her coat, almost grabbing her keys and then realizing she wasn't going to her parents. She cursed herself, looking for her wand, silently cussing the passing time.

"Where the hell is that..." She sighed, taking a deep breath. Holding out her hand, she mumbled "Accio wand"

It flew straight to her hand. She conjured a patronus and sent it off to Draco, smirking at the message she had sent. She ran to the bathroom and sloppily threw up her hair.  
Grabbing her black cloak, she looked at her reflection. She was wearing a red dress with red heels underneath. It wasn't revealing but it did fit her nicely.

"YOUR LATE" Hermione's watch yelled.

"Oh bloody hell, you stupid thing, I know." Hermione glared. She made she had her files in her brief case and walked to the fireplace, "MINISTRY OF MAGIC"

She walked into the crowded corridor, keeping her eyes straight.

Walking straight the elevator, she waited patiently, knowing it took awhile to get to her floor. When the cool voice finally announced her arrival, she began walking down the hall.

"Morning, Hermione" She looked at Neville and smiled, not bothering with the greeting process, but simply nodding.  
Taking a deep breath, she read the words on her and Draco's office door.

**_Draco Malfoy  
Head of Aurors_**

Hermione Granger  
Head of Aurors  
Second in Command

The text flashed back in forth, and was written out as if a quick notes quill was writing. Hermione sighed, staring at the door. Shaking her head, she walked in. Glancing at Draco, she walked to her desk.

In the middle of taking off her cloak, she heard his low voice, "Good morning, Hermione".

To say the least, it shocked her into being immobile for a few moments. She looked at Draco, as he examined her, with icy blue eyes that made her lick her lips. "Rough day?"

She glared at him, taking her cloak off the rest of the way. "You know, I think I preferred the silent treatment."

He laughed and Hermione froze again, after sitting down. "It was getting boring."  
"You know, of all days you choose to talk to me, its when I'm completely annoyed with you."

"I didn't do anything?" Draco smiled. He stood and crossed their office, Hermione watched him walk across the hardwood floor, and lean against her desk. She waved him away, wrinkling her nose.

"Personal space, heard of it?"

"We're destined to be together forever, Hermione. You saw to that, so, sorry, no more personal space." She glared at him, angry he was using the vow against her.

"Well, forever hasn't started yet, so would you kindly move." She pushed at him, and found him hard to move. He was like a brick wall of muscle. Tall, lean and gorgeous muscles… she narrowed her eyes.

"And you said my knickers were in a twist? What's with the attitude?"

"Oh nothing to concern yourself with, besides the fact that the Harry, Ginny, Ron and even Luna aren't talking to me" She sighed.

"Why?"

"Because of you, obviously" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth.

"I had no say in it!" Draco through his hands up, "And yet, I'm still blamed."

"Ugh, get off my desk ferret!"

"That's not nice, Hermione"

"Today is not the day" Hermione glared at him. "You have less than a minute to remove yourself from my area…"

"And if I don't" Draco whispered, leaning towards Hermione. Her heart beat picked up, she could feel the bindings of the curse making her heart race.

"I'll punch you again." Hermione smirked.

"I'm not a 13 year old boy anymore, Granger"

"I noticed" She muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said, get the bloody hell off my desk, Draco" She pointed her wand at him, and  
huffed in irritation when he grabbed it right of her grasp. "Give it back."

"Aurors 101 Hermione, never be within reach so that person can grab your wand." He smiled, "Especially when you're going against a seeker."

"Who had his arse handed to him in every match by my best friend. Now give me my bloody wand."

"Potter's a good seeker, it's not my fault that he was the blessed one." Draco was enjoying this, Hermione could tell.

"Would you stop acting like a 12 year old."

"I thought I was supposed to be 13." He smiled. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Five seconds" She hissed.

"What are you on about?"

"Two" She hissed.

"What-"

"Give me my bloody wand" She lurched at him, and Draco was not expecting it as he toppled backward, Hermione on top of him. They began wrestling for her wand, Draco's laughter in her ear. Suddenly they let their match get more serious.

Hermione had him pinned, until he reached between her legs and flipped her, pushing himself on top, he pointed her wand at her and she glared at him. Grabbing his fore arm, she used her forearm of her free hand to press against his neck, arching her back and throwing him off of her. He landed in a perfect crouch, as she got to her feet, kicking off her heels.

Smiling at him, she didn't care that she was wearing a dress, this was possibly the most fun she'd had recently, suddenly, she was glad her hair was pulled back. He narrowed his eyes, pointing his wand and shouting a stunning spell, she moved quickly.

She laughed as she twirled from his attacks, enjoying herself immensely.

* * *

Hermione was beautiful, her laughter echoing in our office. He'd never seen a woman more graceful, more like a hunter then prey. He couldn't help smiling, throwing, another curse, watching her avoid it with ease. She faced him and for a second time that day, he lost his breath.

In that split second, he saw her beautiful brown eyes shining, laughter in them. Her hair had fallen lose, her face was flushed, and she was moving quickly, taking advantage of the hesitation on his part, she tackled him.

Swiftly moving her hands to grab not only her wand but his as well, she pointed his wand a mere inches from his own throat, and then had her wand pulled back as if she was going to throw at punch, but aiming right for his heart.

"Game and point" She smirked. Draco laughed, not being able to hold it in. She was brilliant.

"Okay, you win" he held his hands up, smiling; he could see the mischief in her eyes reflected from his own. He felt her curves pressed against him and he secretly enjoyed it, "But as much as I love the fact that you're a woman who likes being on top, I think we should get back to work now."

The blush that hit her cheeks nearly drove him over the edge, almost causing him to kiss her, but she moved swiftly off of him. Pulling down her dress, and fixing her hair, she glanced down at him. Then she held out her hand.

In that moment, he saw truth.

She was his partner. She was in every way his equal.

He grabbed her hand she pulled him up with impossible strength. They stood, staring at each other. She was good three or four inches shorter than him. He watched her bite her lower lip, looking into his eyes.

Those brown eyes grabbed him in that moment. He almost pulled her close, almost tried to kiss her.

Then the door banged open, and in walked Harry Potter, "Malfoy, what the hell is up with this case." He wasn't looking up and they both pulled away from each other, harshly. It was that he looked up, seeing their flushed expressions, and then seeing the torn apart office. Hermione blushed, murmuring a spell to set the office right.

Harry threw an eyebrow up.

"We were practicing." Draco smirked.

"Right, well, we have practice rooms for that." Harry smiled. "Who won?"

"I did, of course" Hermione smiled, walking past Harry, suddenly remembering that Harry had walked away from her, when she had confessed what was happening. She instantly stiffened, folding her arms and glaring at Harry. "Can we help you" Her voice was cold, and it slightly scared Draco.

"About last night…" Harry started.

"Not interested." She said, "We'll think about talking about it later"

"It was just…"

"Er… I wouldn't press it Potter" Draco found himself saying.

"But… Hermione…"

"Don't talk to me." She hissed, moving to her desk and firmly ignoring her best friend. Draco gave Harry an annoyed look, he had put Hermione in a better mood, and now? Well now she was more pissed off then before.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Excuse me?"

"How may I help you, _sir_"

"The case on Narcissa Malfoy…" He looked Draco in the eye, "she's innocent. File it."

"Doesn't this go to the Magical Law Enforcement…"

"I figured it'd do better in your hands."

Draco looked at Harry. He nodded, as Harry spun on his heel and walked away. He heard Hermione huff in the corner.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to talk to Neville about a case we've been working on. Don't wait up" She glared, walking past him. She slammed the door and Draco flinched. It was becoming a habit of hers to storm out of their office.

Sitting down at his own desk, he looked at the file Harry had brought.

His mums' name looked up at him. Where it had said '_Guilty by association'_ they're a new, shining lettering right over the top of it,_ 'Proven innocent, Harry Potter, Minister of Magic'_.

Pulling out the drawer that contained all of his fathers' case working, he slipped his mothers file right on top. He shut the door and was about to lock it when he realized he didn't have his wand.

"Damn you Granger" He walked over to her desk, only to see a small sticky note with a smiley face.

**_AURORS 101:  
Never let your wand out of your sight._**

Draco couldn't help the small laugh at how clever she was, but he spun on the spot, seeking out Hermione Granger and his bloody wand.


End file.
